Consequence
by twilighter890
Summary: Sequel to Fade To Black. Sam helps Andy deal with the consequences of getting shot. You might want to read my other one first... but i guess you don't have to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to my other story, Fade To Black. But I suppose you could read it if you haven't read my other one. Just know Andy got shot. And Swarek admitted a few things while in the hospital with her.**

**So here you go. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story.**

* * *

It had been two months since Andy McNally was shot on the job. In those two months, Andy and Sam Swarek had grown closer. They had flirtatious conversations filled with witty banter. It was like a dance that they had perfected over time. But over that time, neither mentioned the conversation that Andy had overheard while she was 'unconscious'.

They would talk and share many looks and smiles, but when one got to close, the other pulled away. That was what was starting to happen again.

In the two weeks that Andy had been back to work, Swarek had noticed that she was distancing herself from other people. Especially him. When he tried to confront her about it, she just forced a smile and said that she was just tired. He knew better.

Which brought them to this point. They had both just ended their shifts and Swarek went looking for her. He planned to talk to her again about what had been bothering her.

He found her in the women's locker room. She was standing still clad in nothing but her bra and underwear. She was standing in front of a full length body mirror. Swarek could tell what she was staring at.

"They look better," He commented, referring to the, now healed, bullet holes on her stomach.

Andy jumped and immediately grabbed her shirt off the hook and pulled it to her body.

"Do you make it a habit of staring at half naked girls while they're getting changed. Pervy?"

"Only when they look as good as you, McNally," He joked. But instead of the usual retort, or at least a role of the eyes, she just stared at him uncomfortable. He sighed. "What's up with you, Andy?"

This was the first time he had called her Andy since she had been shot. It had become a game between the two of them. Both refused to call the other by their first name.

Andy sighed and turned away, back at the mirror. "It's nothing."

"Liar." He groaned, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up."

She was silent for a second. Then she dropped the shirt she was holding and walked to Sam. She grabbed his hand and place it on her scars. "This is what wrong with me," Her eyes were starting to water. "I have to get changed in front of people. I watch them see this."

"Have you talked to somebody?" He asked, then winced as she jumped back and glared.

"I don't need a shrink. I need a plastic surgeon or someone to take the scars away. I already had to live through it once. I don't need the memories."

"Give it time, it's only been two months. They will heal more-"

"But they will always be there!" she cried.

"You should have talked to me about this," He started calmly, not liking the fact she was crying. "I was there for you when you were in pain. I was there when you started having nightmares. I can be here for you now. I can help you."

Andy sunk down on the bench. "I know. You're right. It's just- You have been great since… it happened. But I want to stop feeling so weak. I want to stop depending on you to keep me sane. You won't always be there and I need to stand on my own."

"So you do that by pushing me away? Andy… you were shot on my watch. And even if I hadn't been there, even if I hadn't been the one to get you shot-"

"Sam-"

"I'm always gonna be there. You can depend on me for anything. Because we're partners. And you know that your more then just 'my rookie' to me."

That last sentence drew a small smile from Andy. She looked down at the ground. She was still in her underwear, but she didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. She took a deep breath and looked down at her stomach.

"It's so stupid. I survived being shot twice. I survived physical therapy. And this is all I can think about." She shook her head.

"Go on." Sam encouraged, leaning against a set of lockers.

"I can never wear a bikini again. I can never sit out at the pool or the beach, getting a tan in the skimpiest bathing suit I could find. I won't be getting phone numbers from guys, just by walking into the gym in my sports bra and shorts. Now all anybody will see are the ugly scars."

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Sam started laughing. Really hard. Andy had a look of outrage for a second, before she started laughing to. Eventually they stopped. Sam walked up to the bench that Andy was sitting on. He gently pulled her up. He walked her back up to mirror. He was very close behind her. He slowly put his hands over the two bullet holes. Goose bumps spread over her body.

"I don't see any scars, do you?" He muttered in her ear. Andy smiled and leaned back against him.

She was about to respond when the doors opened to reveal Dov Epsein, when he saw the position they were in. He blushed and stutterd out, "Uh- S-Sorry. Andy, Traci wanted me to ask you whether you guys were going out later. I guess I'll tell her your… busy."

He turned back around and practically ran out the door.

Sam chuckled and let go of Andy. He backed up and tossed her discarded shirt at her.

"Hurry and get changed, McNally."

"Why?" She responded confused. She liked the position they were in.

"Because you and I are going to the beach. And you need to look for the skimpiest bikini you can find."

This time, he smirked.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this the final chapter in my two-shot.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and/or put me on favorites and alerts!**

**I'll warn you… this one is very short.**

* * *

"Your insane." Andy called out from behind a curtain. "There is no way I'm coming out."

Sam rolled his eyes and put down the magazine he was flipping through. "Come on McNally, we don't have all day."

"No!"

He groaned. "You are such a child. I am sure you look fine. But let's go. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get both of our shifts off at the same time?"

"Do you have any idea how much this bathing suit shows? Can I please have a one piece?" She stuck her head out and begged.

"No. I told you. Bikini. Come out and let me see."

Andy growled. And slowly walked out. Sam smiled a big smile. He carefully looked her up and down.

"Well what do you think?" Andy nervously asked. She refused to move her hands from the scars covering her otherwise perfect stomach.

Andy was wearing a small bright yellow bikini with a halter styled top. It had stringy sides and it went perfectly with Andy's body and hair. Sam was left speechless for a second before clearing his throat.

"You look great. However you look very awkward with your hands like that." He nodded at her hands that were on her scars. She stubbornly refused to move them. With a huff he stood up and grabbed her hands away from her stomach. She winced. "There perfect. Now can we go? I feel like your gay best friend. That's Epstein's job."

Andy laughed. "Let's go. And he's not gay. At least, I don't think."

* * *

It was about an hour drive to the beach from where Andy and Swarek were. That hour was spent with small conversation and lots of laughs about the people back at the station and what they were doing right then.

"Come on, this so beats sitting in a patrol car all day." Sam said to her. Completely astounded when she said that she missed her work.

"I like my job." she defended, laughing.

"You're a rookie. You'll learn to appreciate this later on." he mumbled. The smile fell off her face.

"I already do. I owe you so much, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. You do know that, right?"

He turned his briefly to look at her, before laughing and putting his sunglasses on. He turned on the radio.

* * *

"We're here." He told her, staring out at the ocean. It was packed with people from everywhere. Kids running and playing in the sand and water, teenagers sunbathing, adults talking and laughing in the sun.

"There is a lot of people here." She muttered self consciously.

"Oh this is not where we are going. No, there is a spot down the beach with far less people." He said while grabbing two beach towels and a cooler.

"We have to walk?" She groaned when he nodded in reply. He rolled his eyes. "Okay then."

Andy sluggishly got out of the car and walked with Sam down the hot sand and through the throngs of people. She did get many curious looks and some cat calls, but those people just passed on by and some even smiled at her. She noted that guys still gave her looks. Sam did too, only he didn't find it as great as she did.

"See? it's not bad." He stated.

"I hate it when your right."

They walked along the beach, until they got to a strip with few people on it. After they set up there stuff, they spent the day laughing in the water and laying on the blanket he brought.

At around 4 pm, both where tan, sandy, and exhausted and laying on the blanket. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Was this a good day?" He asker her, turning onto his side.

In response she inched closer to him and lightly kissed him. It was short and sweet, but it held lots of emotion. She pulled back and rolled back over onto her back.

"Yeah. I'd classify this as a great day."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you were brave enough to finish the story and get through all of the fluffy crap I just wrote, then I salute you. **

**And I suppose if people want me to, I can go into more detail about what they did at the beach.**

**Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
